Comienzo de una gran amistad
by TrixBB
Summary: Brennan recuerda los inicios de su amistad con Angela. He tomado prestadas las últimas líneas de Casablanca!   LucyB-Wd, Hermione Hathaway, Cerebrita, Mafer26637 con el corazón les agradezco por animarme a seguir publicando :


Estaba en su oficina trabajando frente al escritorio, apartó la mirada del ordenador y se enderezó en el asiento, llevaba por lo menos un par de horas concentrada terminando de redactar varios informes, decidió que se merecía un pequeño descanso.

Arrimó los documentos a un lado y se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de su oficina en busca de un café, sentía un poco de hambre pero esperaría a su compañero para comer algo juntos más tarde, como siempre.

Recordó que debía alimentar a su iguana y se acercó al estante en que tenía su alimento, sobre una de las respisas observó una pequeña escultura abstracta que insinuaba una silueta femenina muy estilizada, era el primer regalo que le hiciera Angela al poco tiempo de conocerse.

Mientras alimentaba a su mascota entrecerró los ojos y recordó con claridad aquel día, el día que conoció a su mejor amiga.

_Un compañero de su primer doctorado le había enviado la invitación para asistir a una conferencia sobre reconstrucción facial asistida por ordenadores, que se dictaría en la facultad de ciencias forenses de la Universidad de Washington el último viernes de aquel mes._

_Durante la conferencia, quedó sorprendida por las habilidades comunicativas de la mujer a cargo de la investigación y por la facilidad con que parecía haber incorporado el uso de diversas herramientas tecnológicas en las técnicas forenses de reconstrucción de características antropomórficas de rostros adultos. Tenía claro que si bien la mujer que tenía en frente demostraba un amplio dominio del tema, se trataba de una persona de inteligencia promedio, veinte-y-tantos años, quizás un par de años menor que ella, con rasgos asiáticos, estatura superior al promedio, un índice de masa corporal inferior a 20 y un rostro de simetría casi perfecta. Sonreía con facilidad y respondía a las preguntas del auditorio con naturalidad y precisión, haciendo comentarios que provocaban sonrisas y gestos de conformidad en la audiencia. Era una de esas personas con la extraña capacidad de agradar a los demás, todo lo contrario a ella misma._

_Al terminar la exposición decidió acercarse a la especialista para hacerle una sugerencia que la ayudaría a mejorar los resultados de su investigación. Le sorprendió que al empezar a caminar hacía donde se encontraba la mujer, esta se alejara del grupo que la rodeaba y se acercase a ella saludándola en voz alta "cariño que bueno que pudiste venir, vámonos, se que estás apurada" y tomándola con suavidad de un brazo la dirigió hacia la salida._

_Cuando estuvieron fuera del auditorio, entre risas, la hasta entonces completa extraña le agradeció por seguirle el juego, pero ella no entendía de que juego hablaba, así que sin hacerle ningún caso se presentó "Dra. Temperance Brennan, antropóloga forense del Instituto Jeffersonian"._

_Recibió por respuesta una amplia sonrisa y al mismo tiempo, sin poder a hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba siendo abrazada por aquella mujer que le decía risueñamente "Angela Montenegro, artista, encantada de conocerte". _

_Se sintió sumamente incómoda al sentir esos brazos alrededor de los suyos, hacía mucho tiempo que ninguna mujer la abrazaba, en realidad no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que alguien la abrazó. La artista percibió la incomodidad de la científica y se apartó rápidamente sin dejar de sonreír, sostuvieron la mirada durante algunos segundos incómodos, hasta que el silencio fue roto por un comentario que la artista soltó como si nada "no soy gay, simplemente afectuosa y me parece bien si tú lo eres"._

_Aunque no detectó el mínimo tono de interrogación, decidió responder "señorita Montenegro, no soy gay, simplemente no soy afectuosa, las emociones solo nublan el pensamiento racional e impiden el análisis lógico de las situaciones", señaló con frialdad acomodando el cinturón de su abrigo._

"_Lo que tú digas cariño, pero soy Angela, aquí no hay ninguna señorita Montenegro", afirmó alegremente su interlocutora guiñándole un ojo con picardía, y añadió "vamos, te invito una copa para darte las gracias por liberarme de esos latosos"._

_Definitivamente se encontraba frente a una de esas personas con una altísima capacidad de socialización, y sin detenerse a analizarlo mucho, descubrió que en su interior se libraba una pequeña lucha entre su cerebro y su corazón, ese que hacía muchísimos años mantenía al margen de sus decisiones, y que en esta rarísima ocasión estaba inexplicablemente ganando la batalla. _

"_No es necesario que me agradezca por algo que no creo haber hecho, sin embargo, me provoca tomar una copa, y al no tener una mejor alternativa acepto su propuesta", aseveró la antropóloga con la misma entonación con que podría haber explicado las características de los primeros homínidos que poblaron el continente asiático. Interiormente seguía preguntándose porque a aquella mujer le provocaría compartir su tiempo con una completa desconocida._

"_Qué graciosa eres" exclamó la artista sujetando a la antropóloga por el antebrazo, y aclaró "aunque me parece que no lo haces adrede, pero da igual", le volvió a guiñar un ojo mientras le daba un pequeño empujón con el codo, diciendo en un tono divertido "presiento que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad"._

La científica cerró la puerta de la jaula de su mascota dejando al mismo tiempo sus recuerdos en el pasado, y entonces, de manera inesperada, su cerebro hizo la conexión, por fin entendía el comentario de Angela. No pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada, había entendido la broma.


End file.
